


I Still Want You

by tr1170



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Letters, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr1170/pseuds/tr1170
Summary: Dear Chat,When I realised I loved you, it hurt...





	I Still Want You

**Author's Note:**

> so i don't even know what happened. 
> 
> i'm kind of just procrastinating homework
> 
> what is correct spelling and grammar?

Dear Chat,

When I realised I loved you, it hurt.

I was so scared.

To be honest… i’m still scared.

I’m scared of my feelings.

I’m scared of the possibilities and the endless outcomes.

I’m scared of losing you and losing myself in the process.

I know you say you love me and I don’t deny that, but will you love the other side of me too?

On the opposite side of the coin, will I love you enough?

All I know is that I love you more than I can put into words.

You’re my soulmate. I know you are.

And i’m not just saying this because of the whole miraculous and yin-yang stuff.

I’m saying because I feel the most genuine connection with you.

At first, I tried to push my feelings deep down.

I honestly, have no idea why I did that.

But now, it hurts so much to be around you, knowing that you’re dating someone else.

I want you.

I need you.

I’m sorry for being a jerk for so long.

 

Chat, do you want to know when I first realised I loved you?

This might be a bit painful to hear, but it was from the beginning.

At least, that's what I think.

 

It's the little things that helped me notice and eventually I realised how easy I found it to let my guard down around you.

I don't open up to others easily, but you're different, there's always been a 'more than a friend' connection between the both of us.

(and I don't mean 'best friends'!!!)

 

Thank you for always respecting my boundaries while I was being an oblivious fool.

I'm so lucky to get attention from someone like you.

Any girl would die for this sort of love.

 

I always mention my other crush, my first love.

I won’t lie, I still love him.

But I love you too.

This is selfish of me, but I won’t stop loving him.

But I think you deserve to know who he is.

His name is Adrien Agreste.  
You might be thinking that I love him because he’s a model, but you’d be wrong.

I actually know him personally. 

I go to school with him. He’s in my class.

I didn’t like him at first, due to a pretty funny misunderstanding.

But when me made up, he immediately wormed himself straight into my heart.

He’s amazing.

In a way, both of you resemble each other personality wise. 

And no, i'm not saying that I like you just because you remind of Adrien.

You're one of a kind, the similarities must be the type of guys i'm into i guess?

I'm grateful to have both of you in my life.

 

I don't want to lose either of you.

I hope you're okay with that.

 

But i'm ready to open up a new chapter in my life with you.

Thank you for waiting for me Chat.

Thank you for waiting for so long.

I'm sorry that I couldn't say this in person.

Even thinking about saying it in person is getting me overwhelmed.

To be honest, I don't even know how soon i'll give this letter to you.

 

If I run away from you immediately after I give you this, i'm sorry.

I don't deal well with feelings.

Sorry if I accidentally make things awkward between us?

 

If we do get into a proper relationship, I would like to talk about the whole 'secret identity' situation.

I don't want either of us to get hurt, physically or emotionally.

But that's a conversation for another time.

 

This might be a little bit selfish of me to ask this... but...

could you please respond by letter?

I don't have any real reasoning behind it, but it would really mean a lot to me if you could acknowledge my request.

I'm such a coward and I don't understand how you keep loving me after everything I've put you through.

In no way do I deserve you, but I still want you.

I hope you still want me.

I hope you'll still want me for a long time.

 

Love,   
Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i'll write a response from chat
> 
> i don't really like this tbh
> 
> i wanted to write something cute but idk how to do that


End file.
